


The 11th Day of Christmas: "xx"

by catsandcrayola



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrayola/pseuds/catsandcrayola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to sext Cas while he's out shopping last minute Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 11th Day of Christmas: "xx"

  
Dean woke up to an empty bed for the first time in months. Funny how quickly you adapt to sleeping next to someone. He stretched out his arm and let his fingers trace over Castiel’s side of the bed. It was still warm.  
  
He wondered briefly how all the darkness in his life had managed to lead him here, to a happiness so exquisite he still wasn’t sure it could be real – or that he deserved it.  
  
Dean closed his eyes and replayed last night in his head. Cas’ kisses were better than anything, ever. He thought about it for a second. _Hm, no, correction, his mouth in general is better than anything ever._  
  
Dean stretched out on the bed, a grin on his face. He reached for his phone and sent a text to Cas. He was probably out shopping last minute Christmas gifts with Sam.  
  
#sup bby, u out w sam? i’m in bed and i miss u  
#and ur mouth  
#and ur dick  
#;)  
  
Ok, so maybe they got risqué real fast, but hey, he couldn’t help if thinking about Cas made him hard and straining. Dean huffed a laugh. It still felt surreal to say – or even think – such a thing about Castiel. Him and Cas, they’ve always had this… connection, from the very start, and he’d admit that he probably _have_ loved Cas for a long time, but getting to explore that connection, to get to really _love_ Cas and be _intimate_ with him… he’d never even dreamt of it. Cas was way too good for him, definitely. He was not going to fuck this up, like he’d done with Lisa.  
  
After about five minutes of no reply, Dean decided to do something about his situation. He’d just about lubed himself up and wrapped a hand around himself, when his phone beeped. It was Cas.  
  
#Are you still in bed?  
  
That could be one of two things: either it was that an attempt at a sext, _or_ – and this was a bit more plausible – Cas was judging him for sleeping in. He used his left hand to awkwardly write out a reply. It took a little extra time, but Dean was not planning on stopping what he’d started.  
  
#yeah  
#wanna join me;)  
  
The reply was instantly. Maybe Dean could coax Cas to get back home to partake.  
  
#I do, but sadly I can’t engage in any sexual activities right now. I’m out shopping with Sam.  
  
#but i need u ;’(  
  
Dean bit his lip and fluttered his eyes shut. His phone stayed quiet for give or take two minutes, before another text rolled in.  
  
#Stop sexting your boyfriend when we’re out shopping GDI he’s about to leave the store.   
  
Though it was addressed from Cas, Dean knew who really sent the text. He could practically _feel_ the bitchface staring at him through the phone.  
  
#stop whining sammy and give cas his phone back u phone stealer  
  
Ugh, why could he never find good insults.  
  
#is it u now cas  
  
#Yes.  
  
#kk finish shopping and HURRY home xx  
  
#What does “xx” mean?  
  
Dean rolled his eyes almost aggressively. Cas had gotten the hang of having a phone, and had picked up on the texting pretty fast, but there were still some holes to fill.  
  
#jc cas they’re kisses like xx is kiss kiss  
  
#But they’re letters, why not use the tiny, smiling suns  
  
#they’re emojis  
#and i like the xx  
  
#Fair enough. Are you still in bed?  
  
#yeah and i’m naked;)  
#and hard thinking abt u;)  
  
#Are you masturbating?  
  
A thrill went through Dean, and he shivered, picking up the pace of his hand slightly.  
  
#yeah;)  
  
#Wait till I get home.  
#xx  
  
“Fuck,” Dean groaned and lingered his hand, contemplating on either just finishing up and never telling Cas about it, or abiding Cas’ request and walking around with blue balls all day. After a few minutes of weighing the pros and cons, he decided on the latter,. It’d be a fun experiment, Dean thought to himself, I’m not doing it cause I’m whipped or anything. Dean nibbled on his lip, doubting himself for a second, before reasoning it all with the fact that sex was better together with someone anyway.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“How did I get this lucky?”  
  
Cas hummed softly in reply and kissed the back of Dean’s neck.  
  
“I’m lucky.”  
  
“Not at all, you’re way too good for me.”  
  
“That’s not true, Dean. You don’t give yourself nearly enough credit. You’re a good man. Especially in bed.”  
  
Dean huffed a laugh before Cas continued.  
  
“I didn’t know I could even feel that way.”  
  
“So you thought I let you fuck me just because? It feels damn good, right?”  
  
“So good,” Cas said dreamily, a grin on his lips.  
  
“Next time it’s my turn again, though, so don’t get any ideas.”  
  
“I guess I could live with that.”  
  
Dean pressed his back up to Cas, revelling in the feeling of their bodies fitting perfectly together, their legs intertwined. He’d just had Cas riding on top of him, awestruck moans escaping his lips with every single thrust Dean contributed with. He’d clenched around Dean’s dick so Dean thought he’d never last, but somehow he did, and Cas had been sweaty and sexy and his skin had been burning hot. He’d made the dirtiest sounds, Cas. For an Angel of the Lord, he sure had a mouth on him. When Dean had held on to Cas’ hips and rolled his pelvis, Cas practically keened.  
  
“Just so you know, you were pretty decent yourself, there, angel.”  
  
“I’m not an angel anymore, Dean.”  
  
Dean craned his neck to look at Cas. There was a slight melancholy in his eyes, though Dean knew Cas wouldn’t trade his humanity for anything. Not even for being an angel again. He felt a warm tingle in his stomach, and suddenly Dean _knew_. Maybe in a sense he had always known, but right then he really, truly _knew_. He loved Cas. For real loved. The big L Loved. He remembered seeing the absolute wonder in Cas’ eyes as he’d clung to Dean, hearing the endearing babbling that ensued as Cas got closer and closer to coming. To see Cas come apart, it felt like he was witnessing a miracle. Cas had taken Dean apart and put him back together piece by piece before, but this was the very first time Dean got the chance to return the favour. And although Dean very much preferred having Cas, well, up the ass, it had felt absolutely marvellous when Cas fucked himself on Dean’s dick. He wouldn’t oppose to doing it again.  
  
“You’ll always be _my_ angel.”  
  
“Oh, Dean, that was so sweet. I may actually have thrown up a little.”  
  
Dean barely managed to hold back his laugh.  
  
“Ungrateful bastard, I’m trying to be romantic here!”  
  
Dean swatted at the arm Cas had wrapped around Dean’s waist. Cas laughed heartily, but placed a few conciliating kisses on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“You know, I really love you, Dean.”  
  
“I do know. And I really, really love you too, Cas.”  
  
“xx”  
  
“Wh- oh my g- you absolute _dork_ , you only use that in _texts_!”


End file.
